


Stealing the life of mine.

by YuZiDrizzle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuZiDrizzle/pseuds/YuZiDrizzle
Summary: ※原作向，單篇完結。※OOC屬於我。※FF7 Sephiroth x Vincent※搭配食用：Breaking Benjamin - Dance With The Devil他注意到了正中央那唯一一個緊閉的棺木，他走近觀察這口棺材，保存良好的黑檀木棺材上刻著一排工整的英文字——Vincent．Valentine。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 1





	Stealing the life of mine.

桌上的資料與書籍由他執起或翻動而揚起塵埃，從窗外投射進來的月光是這死寂大宅唯一的光源，並沒有為這潮濕陰冷的環境增添多少和諧。他再三確認手邊的資料沒有他在尋找的解答後，遷怒似的將所有紙本全撕碎並隨意丟棄，四散在地上或桌上。

——反正也沒人用的著了。

銀髮將軍這輩子從未如此沒耐心，離真相越近，反而越不像自己。他把這裡弄得一團糟，原本的石拼地板此時幾乎全被書本或碎紙附蓋，將軍倒是完全不在意的踢開了所有阻礙他前進的垃圾，就跟他接著會做的事一樣。

他不想繼續在這裡浪費時間，於是他猜測關於他的資料，或許會藏在更隱密的地方，例如：那個腐壞木質樓梯所通往的陰暗地下室。

眾人歌詠愛戴的英雄啊，朝著那未知的真相前進，縱使——

縱使真相的盡頭是毀損崩塌。

記憶一向都不是那麼可靠。

所以當他處在這陰暗潮濕的地下室時，他並沒有把這未知的熟悉感放在心上。

他不記得與模糊的事情太多，長久以來他便習慣專注於現在，而非去拘泥過往。然而潘朵拉的盒子還是有被打開的那天，所以他才會出現在這裡——但是。

但是，他只要知道重點就好，他從何而來？為何而來？其他事情他並不在乎。

老舊圖書室裡的濕氣足以壓垮一個人，他差點無法點燃這些四散各處，不知放了多久的蠟燭。他可以聞到厚重資料裡散發而出的黴味，萬幸的是裡頭的紙張還不至於難以翻閱。

手上的資料一個又一個的翻過，關於Jenova計劃、Genesis、Angeal……Sephiroth，他的名字。隨著過目的資料增加，他那模糊的過去逐漸完整、逐漸清晰，自私的父母、無良的人體實驗、滅世的外星生物，他才知道自己並不是什麼能力超群，而是一個真正的怪物，既非人，也非Jenova的，真正的怪物。

我為何存在？

一個「受人民歌詠的偉大戰士」聽來滿是諷刺，在他心中的那份榮譽感已侵蝕成罪惡。看似偉大又給予人民福祉的神羅，不過就是個自私又黑暗的組織。那些曾經死在他刀下，反叛神羅的人們，或許才是真正的「英雄」吧。

他所完成的那些「正義之舉」，不過就是幫這些惡魔開闢一條血路罷了。

費了好大的力氣才將抵在脖子上的正宗給放下，此時的他連同自己也憎恨著自己。

「多麼可笑的世界，摧毀吧，破壞吧。他們不會接受這樣的你，他們不會記得你的『豐功偉業』，你同毀滅誕生，便給予這世界永恆的長眠吧。」

未知的話語不斷在他腦中迴響，最後僅剩「摧毀」兩個字，他的與眾不同不再那麼光鮮亮麗，他的存在不再是為了「守護」，血液裡沸騰著仇恨與怒火，原本長遠的目光所期盼著的理想，此時只剩斷壁殘垣與血流成河。

天亮之前，這一切都將終結於火海中——

離開地下室前，他駐足在這陰暗的長廊，視線對上轉角那緊閉的木製門扉，注視良久。

太過熟悉的感覺終於使他停下了復仇的腳步。

他在資料上知道自己十歲前的記憶都被消除了，而那熟悉感與直覺告訴他，這裡跟他曾經的生活有所關聯，在方才他已經知道了許多關於自己身世的事，他不介意再多回想一些，反正不管回想起什麼也已經無法制止他的仇恨，現在的他想要什麼就「必須」得到什麼。

推開這幾乎腐蝕殆盡的破爛木門，印入眼簾的是狹窄的空間，驚悚的白骨堆在角落或幾口敞開的棺材內，厚厚的灰塵與蜘蛛網更增添了不少陰森的氣氛。這彷彿像是地牢的空間，令將軍匪夷所思，曾經的他跑來這裡做什麼？是被關在這裡過？還是只是他不可靠的記憶錯縱混亂？

他注意到了正中央那唯一一個緊閉的棺木，他走近觀察這口棺材，保存良好的黑檀木棺材上刻著一排工整的英文字——Vincent．Valentine。

Vincent．Valentine……？似乎在那堆被他隨意過目的資料中有看到這個名字，理所當然的他並沒有去注意那個資料是關於什麼的。

對棺材裡頭的東西產生了好奇，睥睨許久後他喚出正宗，將長的刀刃刺進棺蓋與棺木間的細縫，手一抬便掀開了它，出乎意料的是，沒有怪物衝出，裡頭躺著的也不是屍骨，而是躺著一個看似「完好」的人。他從那微微起伏的胸膛確認了這人還活著，他的穿著打扮可以說是有些特別，紅色的頭巾與破碎的披風，包的密不透風的黑色皮革織物，還有最令人好奇的是那看來駭人的金屬左手與雙腳。

他似乎在哪見過他。

為了看清楚那被披風遮住大半的臉，將軍半跪在棺木旁，視線仔細掃過那深邃的五官，鑲在緊閉雙眼上的纖長睫毛，蒼白的皮膚和淡色的薄唇，幾縷柔順又墨黑的長髮散在胸前周圍，卻不顯得凌亂。他的一切精緻的宛如保存良好的陶瓷人偶，那平靜幾乎沒有生命流動的美。

他怎麼會在這裡？他是不是「人」？他知道些什麼嗎？棺材裡神秘的男人讓Sephiroth腦海裡浮現了各種疑問，他總覺得在哪見過這個人，過分熟悉的感覺迫使他伸出了手，撫上那白皙的臉龐，即使隔著皮革手套，他仍感受的到從指尖傳遞而來的溫度，那比他還冰冷許多，猶如被凍結了一般的冷。

然而下一秒那緊閉的雙眼便睜開了，Sephiroth即停止了撫觸。

蒼白的眼皮底下原來藏著一雙深紅的瞳眸，許是剛甦醒而有些朦朧失焦，「Luc……rea、cia……」那人的聲音彷彿喉嚨許久未有水滋潤般的沙啞、細聲。而聽到那令他感到厭惡的名字，將軍顧不及憤怒，只專注的等待著對方更多的反應或是清醒。

那雙紅色的眼睛在和他雙眼對上的那刻，紅眸的主人似乎才意識到自己認錯人的眨了眨雙眼，「Sephy……」然後是比方才更為溫柔的呼喚，而他還沒對這相當親暱的稱呼反應過來，對方便抬起那唯一正常的手，撫上了他的臉，「你……」

他瞪大了雙眼，卻沒有打算制止對方。皮革手套在他的臉上摩娑，意外的他不討厭對方比自己還要冰冷的體溫。而從男人目光中向他流淌而出的情緒更是Sephiroth這輩子沒有體會過的，但不知為何他卻覺得相當熟悉，彷彿在某個他不記得的時光中，他貪戀這樣的情感且近乎佔有。

生命之泉彷彿從他們接觸以後，流經兩人的心中而互相分享著那似乎薄弱卻存在的脈動。

在他還未想清楚該跟這個男人說些什麼時，男人的雙眼已經緩緩闔上，手也放回原位，像是用盡了所有力氣般，很快的又陷入了酣睡。看對方重新睡回去的Sephiroth，沒打算繼續盯著棺裡看，他站起來喚出正宗，將鋒利的刀刃指向這個男人的心臟。

刺穿他。

做為開始也做為結束。

蒼白的皮膚下流淌的鮮血，會是最適合他的顏色，將白玫瑰染紅的士兵會得到賞賜，他會欣賞這樣的得意之作，紅色的白玫瑰最後會在這無人問津的密室裡乾涸枯萎，而他會記得他真正的美，也是唯一一個獨佔他的美麗的人。

將軍冷笑了一聲，從他來到這棟保含所有罪惡真相的宅邸開始，他的思緒便彷彿不受控般的雜亂無章。陌生的想法與行為，充斥著矛盾與無序。所以究竟為何他的刀刃停滯不前，遲遲沒有刺穿那正緩緩跳動的心臟？他其實也不明白，也懶得再想。收起正宗後他將棺蓋給闔上，思量，或許棺木裡的他會長眠於此，直至世界盡頭。

而他不會記得在那人紅瞳中殘破不堪的自己是多麼可笑。

腐朽的木門發出吱啞聲後被重重的關上，裡頭沉睡的過往將在不遠的未來被他全數毀滅。離開這裡後他不再是英雄，而他要這個背叛他的世界付出代價。

今晚的尼布爾海姆在無情火海中為那新誕生的神犧牲——

“Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.”

+

棺裡熟睡的他做了個夢，在夢裡他悉心陪伴的男孩成長茁壯，並成為了人們口中的大英雄。那個大英雄回到了他們最後分開的這裡，他長眠的這裡，然後將他喚醒——喔……他要為將英雄錯認成他愛人的這件事道歉，無奈他們實在太過相像——直到視線清晰許多，看到了那熟悉的青藍色瞳眸，和以往相比少了童稚的眼神。他抬起那唯一正常的手，撫上那更為成熟的臉，不變的是，這孩子的體溫還是如生命流淌般溫暖。

「Sephy……」他望著他深愛的孩子，仔細的、專注的望著，心卻不由的隱隱作痛。「你……」

別露出這樣的表情，我在這裡。

我在這裡。

老娘不管你是不是因為喜歡我的文才轉載，拿我的文就是不尊重我跟支持台灣獨立。

自己去跟你的獨裁政府哭說讓你用AO3啊。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 突然想到這裡沒丟過。  
> 大概也不會寫後續了，就丟過來吧。


End file.
